Caught Redhanded
by Bulma-Vegeta
Summary: Vegeta finds Bra in a delicate situation...Read and find out what happens :)
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer:  
  
Ok, I do not own any of the characters, so don't sue. If I owned them – you think I'd be taking 21 units at the university, while working two jobs? Ok. Thank you. I just write for fun – I don't make any money off of this.  
  
  
  
Well I am a B/V fan :P Yeah so What? That doesn't mean I don't like the idea of B/G fics :P Here. I'm even trying one myself. This is going to be short… one chapter :). Well…maybe two.  
  
Deep Male's Voice  
  
Last time, on Dragon Ball GT. Trunks, engulfed in the pursuit of his missing socks, invites Goten over in order to help him look. Instead, his long time child hood friend offers him to spar, and learn exciting new technique. But after arriving at the scene, Goten disappears into the thin air... title flashes  
  
"Bra's Secret Obsession"  
  
GOTEN!!! – Trunks hollered all the way across Capsule Corp. Vegeta, who happened to be in the near by room, stuck his head in the door way.  
  
Lower your damn decibels, brat – he snapped at his son angrily – I'd like to keep both of my ears intact.  
  
Sorry, dad – Trunks smiled apologetically – I forgot you were in the other room.  
  
Vegeta mumbled something incoherent and retrieved. Trunks sighed and decided to walk outside, looking for his child hood friend. He didn't even take two steps, when he found Bulma walking by mumbling something to herself, wearing the same famous lab coat – he now began catching Bra in.  
  
Mom – he said, startling the scientist.  
  
Trunks – Bulma smiled after the initial shock wore off – what are you doing here? I thought you were off to train with Goten and Kai.- Bulma grinned  
  
mischievously, as mentioning of the name of the young girl brought deep red color to her son's face.  
  
Well… - Trunks stumbled about, trying to get rid of the bright redness flushing his cheeks – I… uhm… Goten came here to pick me up… but… now it seems that he disappeared … into some… place.  
  
Bulma looked around.  
  
You don't say… - she said quietly – You know… quite incidentally, when I came by Bra's room just not so long ago, she was also gone. I thought she'd be in the lab, but when I checked, there was no one there. I wonder where she went. You know, strangest things keep on happening in this house, first Bra disappears, no Goten. – She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Well that damn low life better not be hanging around my daughter – both of them heard, simultaneously turning around – Or I'll beat that pathetic excuse…  
  
Vegeta!! – Bulma snapped – Goku just so happens to be my BEST friend ever since he was a kid, so I suggest you watch yourself.  
  
Yeah dad, - Trunks added – I've been Goten's best friend ever since I was a kid.  
  
Vegeta glared at his wife, angrily, and then at his son.  
  
Well I don't care – he said – I don't care about you woman, nor do I care about you, brat. But that kid of Kakkorotto's better NOT be hanging around Bra.  
  
Wheeelll – Bulma clenched her sides, and turning the other way – excuse us for living. For all I CARE Bra and Goten make a PERFECT match. Yes, indeed, I would LOVE to see those two get married and have children.  
  
M…mom – Trunks tapped her on the shoulder – uh…mom.  
  
Hang on Trunks – Bulma raised her palm in a theatrical gesture – I haven't said everything. Where was I? Oh yes! I said that I WOULD LOVE to see my little Bra get married to Goten.  
  
M…m…mom – Trunks tapped on her shoulder a bit harder – uh…. Mom…. I don't think you should be saying this.  
  
Why? – Bulma finally turned around, and faced the direction young man was  
  
pointing. What she saw, was shocking. Vegeta sat on the ground, and appeared not to be breathing. His hair turned completely white, and stood up like a badly used mop. His right eye was twitching, and as he leaned his head on the left shoulder – the drool started to come out of his mouth.  
  
Eeeeep….  
  
Is that ok if his hair stands up like that? – asked her Trunks, sweat dropping and  
  
scratching his head.  
  
Bulma laughed nervously.  
  
I… I…. I guess so….You know honey… you uhm… You run along, while I give your father CPR. God, I haven't seen him like that ever since I told him I was pregnant with you.  
  
Trunks blushed, and decided to retrieve before Bulma dispatched any other embarrassing information considering his arrival to this world, such as at what age he stopped going to the diaper, grew first tooth, what he did when he was two – so on and so forth. Quietly, sneaking off to another room, he continued to move, until he was sure that Bulma could not see nor hear him. With both of his parents out of reach, young Saiya Jin let out a sigh of relief. Bulma was a wonderful mother, but sometimes she had a really strong knack for embarrassing him in front of everyone, in a way that he couldn't do anything about. Trunks rubbed his temples with his hands – it was just UNBELIEVABLE! After all of this – he was no where close to finding Goten. Now, Bra disappeared into thin air also!  
  
He continued to walk, past numerous rooms of the gigantic Capsule Corp. As a child, he loved playing hide and seek – there were so many, many wonderful places to hide. Bra –chan absolutely adored that game when she was a toddler. Brother and sister, used to spend hours upon hours, hiding and seeking each other.  
  
"Speaking of Bra" – Trunks thought – "I could swear, I remember her saying something about Goten the other night. But what was it? I couldn't concentrate very well, in between mom and dad's loud argument. As usual – they always argue about everything – it's embarrassing some times. Both of them are unbelievably stubborn. Especially my father. So… what was it that Bra was saying" – Trunks continued to think, as he passed a big closet, the one next to his sister's room, where she kept all that clothes she spent fortune on, but never really wore.  
  
I love you, Goten – Trunks heard and smiled. – "Oh, yes that's it" – he thought – "Thanks Bra."  
  
He froze and backed up.  
  
"I KNOW that I did not just hear that in my head," – Trunks pondered looking at the closet. –" But she couldn't be in the closet… why would…"  
  
I love you too, Bra – Trunks heard a whisper, as some peculiar noises followed.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped. Noises continued to emerge from the closet's insides, as young Saiya Jin grew incredibly concerned with his sister's well being. Not to mention that Vegeta was near by, and if he saw this…. Trunks sighed and reached for the door handle. Amazingly enough, it wasn't locked, and a light push and turn, and doors swung open, revealing an amusing scene inside. Trunks blushed. Goten and Bra, were – what appeared to be – making out, in the privacy of the huge closet, with quite clear intentions on moving on to something heavier then that – since Bra's shirt was already on the floor, leaving the girl in her under bra.  
  
Alarmed love birds squinted their eyes, as they adjusted to the light. Trunks' blush continued to grow a deeper and deeper shade of red as he too, began to make out certain… interesting details, such as Goten's hand under his sister's skirt, and deep red scratch marks, embedded on his right arm – obviously coming from his sister's well groomed, long and sharp finger nails. After a moment of silence passed between them, Bra – chan has finally realized who was standing before them.  
  
TRUNKS – she shrieked, and pressed into Goten to cover up her almost naked chest – Don't look at me when I'm naked!  
  
Her brother's eyebrows met over the temple of his eyes, as he slowly looked upon Goten. His best friend blushed.  
  
First – Trunks raised his finger, and although this was quite an embarrassing  
  
predicament, Trunks' voice was showing slight signs of anger – WHAT are you two doing in the closet? Second – do you Bra, or do you Goten have ANY shame making….whatever you were doing in my parents' house. Three, did you two Do-Do brains, did NOT realize that father was STILL home and he could have walked by this room, just like I just did?!!  
  
Don't you dare talk to me in that note, Trunks Vegeta – Bra frowned, after she stuck her tongue out at him. – Not earlier then this week I caught you with Kai, at Piccolo's home, now didn't I? And what were you doing? HUH???  
  
Trunks growled. Sometimes, Bra reminded him too much of Bulma, especially when she could remember all the bad details so clearly.  
  
We weren't doing anything – he said trying to sound convincing, but failing at it – We were just…  
  
You were just NAKED – Bra shrieked again raising her voice. Goten giggled, but  
  
quickly stopped as Trunks' burning gaze fell upon him. – You were doing everything you're not suppose to do – Trunks' sister continued – so don't YOU tell me about shame!  
  
Look – Trunks snapped at her – I don't care what you do in the privacy of your own damn room! But this is a closet, you stupid girl! And I have JUST finished talking to father do you KNOW what he would do to the two of you if he….  
  
If he saw all of that? – three heard a voice coming from behind, and jerked their heads in that direction, startled.  
  
The sight was truly worthy to see. Vegeta stood in the doorways, fuming mad, as his ki began to gather around his body. His right eye began to twitch, as his hair started to change colors. Bra, Goten and Trunks gulped simultaneously, even if what was going on, wasn't entirely or even remotely Trunks' fault. Seeing Vegeta in this state was frightening, and yet amazing – and although Trunks began to fear for his best friend's life, more then he worried about his sister's life – he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Vegeta knew about the things he knew.  
  
GOTEN! – Vegeta roared, clenching his fists – HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER?!!!!  
  
  
  
Mysterious Deep Male Voice  
  
Vegeta catches Bra and Goten in a delicate situation! What will happen? Will Vegeta loose his grip and launch an all out attack on Goten? Will Bra become angry and filled with hate towards her father? Will Trunks ever confess his love towards Piccolo's daughter Kai, and find his favorite pair of socks he lost last week? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT. Title Flashes  
  
"All hell Breaks Loose" 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, so I cannot keep this to two chapters. I'm having WAY too much fun with this. WAYY too much fun :). I guess I'll be continuing the fanfic as the plot grows and develops. Trust me, the twists and turns would be WAY deeper then the beginning.  
  
  
  
"All hell Breaks Loose"  
  
Mysterious Deep Male Voice  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball GT – after being invited to the famous Capsule Corp by his best friend, and life long buddy Trunks, Goten has decided to make funny faces with the Princess of all Saiya Jins, Bra Vegeta. The pair hid in the closet, in hopes to get some private time, but unfortunately for them, Trunks as well as his father had other things in mind. While searching for his still lost socks, and Goten, and Bra – Trunks walks in on the couple having a seriously entertaining time. However, before he could reason with both of them, Vegeta finds out…..  
  
All Hell Breaks Loose.  
  
GOTEN! – Vegeta roared, clenching his fists – HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER???!!!!  
  
Daddy! – Bra shrieked, and turned even deeper color of red – Daddy stop it!  
  
Be quiet, Bra – Vegeta answered, without really seeing the situation his little girl was in. Trunks leaned back, and shielded the hugging couple with his back.  
  
Get your clothes on, NOW – he whispered to Bra, as infuriated Vegeta stomped closer and closer.  
  
I can't – Bra whined – I dropped my shirt in the closet.  
  
By that time, Vegeta was already breathing on Trunks' face.  
  
OUT OF MY WAY, BOY – he ordered his son in a harsh voice – Out of my way, or I swear on my father, I'll turn you into a pile of bones.  
  
No you will not – they heard yet another voice coming from the door. Bulma stood there, with her eyes shooting lighting – HOW DARE you, Vegeta talk to your son that way, huh?  
  
Vegeta let out a roar of pain and anguish.  
  
BE quiet woman!!!! – he hurled at her so loud that one of the windows cracked. – And tell that idiot son of yours to get the hell out of my way, before I'll hurt him.  
  
Idiot son of MINE??? – Those were the words Vegeta should have never uttered.  
  
By all the signs, Bulma exhibited, she was ready willing and able to go into an all out battle with her husband. Her hands, clenching her sides, her eyebrows, meeting together, her eyes shooting dangerous lighting. In the heap of the dangerous battle, Trunks saw his mother winking at him. It was the sign, to get everyone out of the dangerous area with minimal damage. He turned around, and nudged Bra and Goten (still hugging) towards the other exit.  
  
Thank god for Mom – Bra whispered, in the hall, finally letting go of the object of her undying passion, and as Trunks turned around – searching for something to wear. Her brother breathed heavily.  
  
Yeah thanks to mom, who CONSTANTLY saves our butts, that YOU always get in trouble, Bra chan! What the hell were you thinking? You're suppose to be the damn genius in the family – WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN, tell me???  
  
Stop yelling at me – once out of the danger, Bra chan's attitude returned to her – remember all those times when I saved YOUR butt, whenever you were found frolicking with Kai? Remember? Remember all those times when I had to LIE to dad, telling him that you were going to train, so you can sneak off to Piccolo's house? Remember??? You're not a saint, Trunks – so quit treating me like a little girl. I am a full grown woman now, and I will do, what I want, when I want it.  
  
Trunks frowned and pointed his finger towards the angry voices, still coming somewhat strong from the other room.  
  
Yeah, but you never found me in a closet, now did you "miss grown woman"? If you're going to be an adult, act like one… It's not just about making out with boys you know.  
  
Bra sighed.  
  
Yes, I know – her eyes turned sad – I've tried to get out of the house, I tried to tell YOU! You're suppose to be my best friend, Trunks – but you never listen. I've tried to ask you – but you always forgot, and I ALWAYS got in trouble with dad. – she looked at Goten with eyes full of love, and looked back at Trunks – I'm not giving him up, because dad is bent on NOT liking Goku!  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
Yeah. Tell me about it. – he reached out to his sister, and pulled her close, gently, holding her against his chest – Dad is screwing up everything. He is a master of screwing up.  
  
Both children of a woman who loves a man who wants to dominate the universe,  
  
sighed. Vegeta wanted them to marry the pure saiyan race, and at the same time no less then a prince. Now where in the world, are they going to find another set of royalty? Bra and Trunks broke the embrace.  
  
Well… at least he didn't see that I didn't have any top on – Bra smiled mischeviously, as the deep red coloring crept all over Goten's innocent face. Trunks sighed.  
  
Yeah – he shrugged his shoulders, and addressed Bra sarcastically – who knows, if I came in a bit later, he would find you going at it, like there is no tomorrow. Imagine how happy that would make him.  
  
We weren't going at it, - Bra replied in a naïve tone of voice – we were just…  
  
That's enough… that's absolutely enough out of you. And Goten – he turned towards his friend – What in the world were you thinking?  
  
Goten, who so far has not said a single word grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Like I know any better – He said, looking back at Bra – Like I live in this house or know what rooms we could or could not be. She told me we could be alone in there… - all of the sudden he realized that both, Brother and sister were intuitively listening to hushed down voices that were coming from another room.  
  
Hmmm – Bra looked at Trunks – Sounds like Mom's winning.  
  
Hmmmmmmmm – yeah sounds like it….  
  
They listened some more. Suddenly both their faces got stern and worried. They listen for a bit, and then turned towards Goten, with such unmistakable fear and whispered, their voices shaking in panic.  
  
RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN………  
  
Mysterious Deep Male Voice  
  
So, Vegeta caught them red handed, and although saved by Bulma's hard efforts, before the trio can get away – youth finds infuriated Vegeta right back on their heels. Will Vegeta finally have his way, and break up the young couple? Will Trunks ever find his long lost socks, and prove to his father that he is too, a True Saiya Jin warrior? Will this story EVER end?????? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT . 


	3. Chapter Three

Erm.. Well this is the disclaimer. I... am NOT Akira Toriyama. YES!!! But I bet you already knew that. *rolls her eyes* Well this chapter is dedicated to one of my faithful RPG partner who plays role of Vegeta (how convenient for me, he's unbelievably cute, since I'm Bulma *wink wink, nudge nudge). Ok well.. anyway. I think I'm high on tea... (mumbles something about weird looking sugar).  
  
Deep Mysterious Male Voice.  
  
Last time, on Dragon Ball GT. DANGER!! DANGER!!! Infuriated Vegeta approaching!! Trunks, Bra and Goten were saved by Bulma's efforts, but are they safe for long? Before the trio could even make out of the house, Vegeta was right back in pursuit determined to get his way!  
  
- WHERE IS HE???? - Trunks and Bra could hear their father stomping closer. Panicking, Bra reached out for the first door and opening it, pushed Goten inside, and locked it right in the neck of time, before Vegeta entered the room.  
  
- Where is that brat??? - Vegeta yelled trashing around the room, as if someone put a beehive in his spandex pants. Bra smiled, praying to Kami - Sama that Goten will turn out be smarter then Goku and understand to push his power down. Trunks stood there, trying to remember if he included all of his prized possessions in his will. He thought about praying to Kami sama - but then remembered that Kami doesn't really help idiots, and went back to his mental will recall.  
  
Well??? Where is HE???? - Vegeta stopped in the middle of the room, with interrogating and red from madness burning inside of him eyes looking at his son and his daughter. Bra chuckled.  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about, Daddy - she waved her hand and smiled apologetically.  
  
Don't play me for an idiot - Vegeta roared - I will tear out his heart, even if it's the last thing I do. - He stopped in the middle of the room. From the looks of it, Goten definitely had Chi Chi's brain. Either that - or he passed out. Bra couldn't really remember what was that room she shoved Goten in - but she prayed he'd have enough oxygen.  
  
Trunks was wondering what would be the less painful way to die. Final Blast or the Gallic Gun. Considering Vegeta's strength, both of them were not really, what you'd call a pleasant ending.  
  
He went home - Trunks lied, gulping hard, in desperate attempt to prolong his young and extremely unsuccessful life for another couple of moments - he heard you coming and flew out of the window.- Vegeta grinned.  
  
He's a coward, just like that clown Kakkorotto - the fact that flying away Goten emitted no ki trace didn't surprise him even a bit.  
  
Trunks gulped once more and wondered what would be a better look for him, flying through the window and smashing head first into the tree or being scrapped off the wall by his mommy. Again, neither of the choices really appealed to him.  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment of taking after the "offender", however the picture of the last encounter with Kakkorotto's mate didn't leave any pleasant memories, especially that large bump on his head that he was still nursing. It's been three months, and he couldn't believe that a woman could be that strong. On one hand, his Saiya Jin pride is suffering right now, because that bloody little brat dared to touch his daughter, and he's NOT pursuing him. On the OTHER hand, if he did he would be facing Chi Chi with something heavy and metallic in her hands. Vegeta shuddered. He compared in which case his Saiya Jin pride would suffer the most - scolding Bra about making out with that no name, or receiving a bong on a head from Chi Chi. It was decided pro the first choice. Vegeta grinned and looked at his daughter, who although couldn't give a rats' tail about what her father thought - shrunk and gulped, taking a step backwards. She has seen Vegeta when he was engulfed in that urge to kill, and she really didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.  
  
Bra chan - Vegeta called.  
  
Yes daddy? - Bra whimpered and smiled apologetically ear to ear again.  
  
What did I tell you about making out with Goten?  
  
But daddy - Bra tried to protest. - But.. but...  
  
You're a girl - Vegeta said - so I'll go easy on you. No shopping for a week.  
  
WHAT?????? - Bra turned the color of the wall she was now leaning against - But DAAAAAD  
  
No buts- Vegeta glared at her - NO BUTS! I am your father and this will be your punishment. And for you - Vegeta turned his eyes toward Trunks, as his son paled and shook under his father's gaze - You will...  
  
KA POW  
  
Fortunately for Trunks Vegeta's shot of glory was cut short.  
  
With little birdies tweeting around Vegeta's hair, undefeated Saiya Jin slowly sank to his knees, only to reveal his mate right behind him. Bulma was even stronger then Chi Chi by this time. Woman stood there, grinning proudly. She cocked her eyebrow, looking at her husband whom she surprised with one of her very old and known sneak up attacks. In the moments of rage, Bulma became quite a threat.  
  
You ok, kids? - She asked smiling at her son and daughter. At this moment, Bra was swearing she will never marry a guy like Vegeta. Trunks was so shaken all he could do is stand there and nod, regardless whether it was yes or a no. Bulma rushed to her son, and felt his forehead.  
  
Oh my - she uttered worryingly - I better take you kids downstairs.  
  
Trunks continued to nod.  
  
Bra – chan eyes filled with tears, as her mother put a loving arm around her shoulders.  
  
MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – Bra started, trying to wipe off the tears rolling down her face – Daddy said I can't go shoppiiiiiiiiiiiinggggg….  
  
Bulma looked down on her daughter and smiled.  
  
Oh what does your father know anyway – she grinned – What he doesn't know won't hurt him.  
  
I heard that woman!!! – came from the floor.  
  
BOOM  
  
Vegeta was happily kissing the floor in the knocked out bliss.  
  
Uh… Mom… - Bra – chan looked worried – I think you hit him a bit too hard. Bulma dropped a worried glance.  
  
Nonsense honey, - she smiled – Your father is happy. Look.. see – she pointed at Vegeta's grimace that sort of looked like a smile, and yet sort of looked like he just forgot to close his mouth. – See? – Bulma persisted – Happy face.  
  
Bra chan shuddered. Sometimes Bulma scared her more then Vegeta.  
  
Now come on, children – Bulma called to them once more – lets go downstairs and I'll get you nice hot tea.  
  
As three of them were leaving the room, an annoying thought gnawed in Bra chan's mind. She could have sworn she has forgotten something – but with all this ordeal with dad, and mom, and Trunks…it was very easy to loose her mind. She thought hard for a moment, and then shrugged the annoying thought off. Whatever it was, she assured herself – it can wait until tomorrow. It took a little while, to get Trunks back to normal though, and after several hard bongs on the head, the boy returned to his usual self, with somewhat minor glitches. Any time anyone raised their voice, the dropped on the floor curled into a fetal position and began sucking his thumb. Bulma mumbled something about giving him time, as she left and came back dragging Vegeta by his foot behind her. The prince of Saiya Jins was still completely out. Oh well, nothing a good five minutes in the lab's torture device couldn't fix. Bra watched her mother, put Vegeta in working orders and shuddered again. It came to her as no surprise that most males in this family were missing a screw or two.  
  
Deep Mysterious Male Voice.  
  
Next time on Dragon Ball GT – Vegeta suffering injuries on the battle field has forgotten all about his original cause. The family, after a stressful day, retrieved to their bedrooms for the night. Trunks, still missing his favorite socks, has not proved yet to his father, that he too is a worthy and strong warrior. And young Goten. Where is he? What will become of him, once he lived through this death defying experience. Will the writer of this story ever… BONG Evil Grin  
  
whisper Don't…miss…. The next… exciting episode of Dra..gon Ball… GTeeeehhhh…. 


	4. Chapter Four

Mysterious Deep Male Voice.  
  
Last time….rubbing his head.. Who am I? Where am I? What am I looking at?looking around Oh good, she's gone. whisper Please… help me… she's gone nuts… Please… I'm begging you…. BONG  
  
Bulma.looking over, and trying to move the man with deep mysterious Male voice with her shoe  
  
Oh…..do-do. I think I hit him too hard. looks at the piece of metal that still keeps the shape of Vegeta's hair I knew I shouldn't have used Vegeta proof piece of iron. notices the astonished audience. Laughs nervouslycoughs  
  
Very NOT DEEP neither even a LITTLE BIT Mysterious and DEFINITELY no where NEAR male voice  
  
Last time on Dragon Ball GT…flips over her notes Oh yeah… Last time on Dragon Ball GT, Bra, Goten and Trunks have escaped Vegeta, but not for too long. Infuriated Saiya Jin was right back, hot on Goten's heels. Bra, fearful for her one and only love, has hid Goten just in the nick of time. However, hotheaded Vegeta was NOT acquainted with the word GIVE UP, until a harsh argument coming from his wife, Bulma, persuaded him to reconsider. As both, Father and son Recuperate from terrifying experience, one thought on Bra-chan's mind doesn't let her sleep easy…  
  
It was deep into the night, when Bra chan has awakened, and left her room to get something to drink, from the kitchen downstairs. She walked sleepily along the long hallway, mumbling something as she walked. She had a very nice dream, about Goten – they were sitting outside the Capsule Corp, hugging, and… deep blush… Well.. you know. She grinned, as the thought of infuriated Vegeta came back to her mind. No, don't get her wrong – Bra – chan loved her father with all of her heart, however some of the genes that brought the blue haired owner of Capsule Corp unbelievable joy, torturing her Saiya Jin prince, were passed down along the line.  
  
Although still sleepy, Bra looked about, noticing strange dancing shadows on the wall. She shrugged her shoulders – sometimes Trunks got up in the middle of the night to raid the fridge, some times Vegeta, coming into the house after the hard night training was making himself some dinner. Nothing to be worried about. However, the closer young princess got to the kitchen, the more awake she became, the harder her heart began to beat. Strange noises were coming from the kitchen, considering the fact that both Vegeta and Trunks ate like apes at the table – this did not sound anything like her father or her brother, filling their bottomless guts.  
  
Bra stopped right before the archway, that lead into the kitchen, and hid. Her breathing became quite heavy – what if it is an intruder? Slowly, but very carefully, she sneaked a peak, carefully trying not to make any noise. Unfortunately, the thief was facing the opened fridge, with the light clearly outlining the shadow of his body. She couldn't see much of his face, but from the hair, and the posture – Bra chan was sure – this wasn't Vegeta, nor was this Trunks. Besides, she could have recognized Trunks' teddy bear pajamas from five miles away, even in a complete dark.  
  
Bra chan withdrew herself back to her hiding post and gulped. She was stronger then any average human male or female. After all, Vegeta's brutal strength genes did not go to waist even in her petite body. But fighting with an unknown person, in the middle of the night – wasn't exactly something she could have been looking forward to do. Bra-chan considered calling her dad, or Trunks, but with a shake of the head shooed that thought away. She was NOT some weak little girl. Her father was a prince of all Saiya Jins, for crying out loud – fear of one human intruder is beneath her! How disgraceful, even to consider such an alternative. Bra clenched her fists – personally, she was not too keen of fighting her father and brother enjoyed so much. However, she could stand up for herself, whenever needed and although very feminine looking her fighting ability should not be taken lightly.  
  
She thought a bit more, listening to the noises coming from the room. It was amazing that someone could over come the defense lines of Capsule Corp – even her mother sometimes had trouble figuring out her own inventions – Bra chan was sure that all of the security gadgets, Vegeta tested and approved (about 6 senzu beans and 3 months of painful rehabilitation later) – would have been almost IMPOSSIBLE to penetrate for a normal human. She gulped. That means whoever is raiding her fridge at this moment in time, was far more then ordinary. Maybe, calling dad or Trunks was a good idea after all – Bra chan thought, as her gaze pondered on one of the kitchen walls.  
  
"On the other hand" – Bra almost burst with a scream of happiness as her eyes found one of her mothers extremely heavy, and very big, thick frying pans – " I still have the element of surprise on my hand"  
  
Snickering, so much alike her father, Bra chan began slowly creeping into the kitchen, trying to make absolutely no noise, breathing as quietly as she possibly could, and trying to calm her beating heart down. She safely reached the stove, half way between the door and the fridge. The stranger's back was facing her, and judging from the noises coming – he was too occupied with eating to even realize that he was not alone. A bit more – and Bra lifted the heavy-duty frying pan. She tried to take it off the hook as quietly as she could, and at the moment when the object was dangerously slipping out of her hands made her heart beat in her chest even faster. She gripped the handle harder, preventing the pan from falling on the floor, and took couple of deep breaths, calming herself down. The most difficult part of this operation was almost over.  
  
Clenching the handle in her hands, as if it was some sort of a holly objects, Bra continued to sneak closer and closer towards the black figure. Amazingly enough, the eating monster, still had no time or intention of turning around. Bra gripped the precious weapon with one hand, and started to feel the wall for the light switch, with another. Getting into the position, she took couple of deep breaths, and decided to strike. It was now or NEVER!!!  
  
Bra chan turned on the bright lights!  
  
SHINE  
  
With almost a loud yelp, she raised the pan high above her hand, and in the few mili seconds that stranger was poking around blinded and dumbfounded she carried out her attack.  
  
KAPOW!!!  
  
The vibration from the collision of two enormously hard objects, made her almost drop the pan. Stranger, didn't even have time to breathe, and fell on the floor as he stood with a piece of half eaten chicken still in his mouth and a strange wondering gaze in his eyes. Bra chan towered above him, with her hands proudly clenching her sides. One little thing she miscalculated – a light that blinded the intruder also blinded Bra chan herself as well. She waited for a second, while her eyes adjusted to the light. The seconds, features of the face became more clear, Bra wished she was never born.  
  
GOTEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!! – she shrieked, covering her mouth in an instant, remembering that Vegeta had VERY sensitive ears.  
  
As she stood there, paralyzed with horror and realization of what she just done, she forgot all about the heavy duty pan, slowly slipping out of her fingers, and before young Saiya Jin princess could even utter another sound, the object fell flat on Goten's face.  
  
In his defense, Goten took it like a true warrior, uttering no cry of pain, besides funny looking foam dripping down his mouth.  
  
  
  
Deep Mysterious Male Voice…..is on sick leave….  
  
giggles….Uh….let see… VEGEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Get your butt over here… NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Vegeta walks into the room Damn woman, you nearly blasted my friggin' ears off. What do you want? bats her eyelashes Read this, Vegeta. big sexy smile Please??? Vegeta looking at her oddly, slowly backing off Uh… Why?  
  
BECAUSE I SAID SO!!! NOW READ IT!!!! Or no food for a month!  
  
Vegeta grumbles Evil woman. Fine. Just to get you off my back. Hmmmm flips through "So, Bra chan has finally took destiny in her own hands. Acting bravely, and swiftly she defends her dear home from strange intruders! But Surprise! The young girl almost looses her heart, when she realizes that the intruder she just so badly injured was none other but her beloved Goten! How will she get out of this odd situation, right under Vegeta's nose! What will Goten say to his beloved, once he regain consciousness" Vegeta snickers and mumbles heh… that's what he gets for sneaking into my home. BANGDamn woman! BONG.. All right ..all right.. I'll read it… sheesh. Ahem..  
  
"Where has he come from? Where has he been all this time? Who knows what next exciting adventures will unfold. Is this strange behavior a clue to the fact that Goten has located Trunks' socks? Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball GT!!"  
  
P.S. This is also dedicated to my RPG partner, Vegeta :), AKA ShadowRobert :). Thanks for the inspiration. 


	5. Explanation and Replies

Ok. I'm going to answer few questions. Well..replies more like it :)  
  
1. First up. A question from someone who...er...uhm..decided to identify themselves with a ? mark.  
  
arn't nameks asexuel (ie no females)? O.o  
  
Yes, Nameks are Asexual. But hey, I've figured Piccolo is a plant - and we all know that plants do reproduce sexually - if you studied genetics or even beginning biology, that would make sense. Who knows, how it works. When I wrote that fanfiction (one of my very first works) on my friend's request, I just pretended that due to those arguments Piccolo could... erm.. well...heh.. *blush*. I mean, if you think about it, if Nameks reproduce by cloning only, how come they all don't look like each other? Maybe the females srpout out ever now and then... I mean DBZ doesn't go too much into Namekian story. So there must be some sort of cross polination, or SOME gene exchange going on. Heh. :P  
  
2. Next is from Chibi Summanaro  
  
sorry but this story just made me hate the whole breifs family all over again.  
  
Uhm... well ok.. I'm sorry if my story made you hate Briefs family. *scratches her head*. I don't really know what to say to that except that I really wonder WHY you hate them? Did I meantion that this is..uh..a JOKE? :P  
  
3. This is from one of the Masters ( to me anyway) SSJ4.20  
  
So what did Bulma HIT Vegeta with? Did Chi Chi give her one of her cherished if not lethal frying pans? Or did she use a pipe or something? Hope poor Trunks finds his socks (probably at the end XD). Hope that Bra remembers about Goten too. XD  
  
  
  
Well, first (when I wrote chappy 2) Bulma was suppose to just punch Vegeta. But after I've posted it, and realized that it looked like she hit him - I gave her a peice of iron pipe instead of a frying pan ( I personally don't think it suits Bulma, she should be a bit more mechanic, and less of a housewife type of a girl, no? :P)  
  
4. Yes indeedy, Bra hits Goten on the head with a frying pan, but ONLY because she's in the kitchen :P  
  
5. Will Trunks ever find his socks?  
  
To be quite honest, I don't really know.  
  
6. Next question donated by my sister, Android 18.  
  
Why did you beat up the narrarator?  
  
I didn't beat him up. He was being mean to me. Besides, Vegeta told me I should hit something every now and then, for good practice of stress relieif. looks at Vegeta slyly  
  
7. Next is from Lady X.  
  
man that was funny Vegeta getting hit with a pan by both Bulma and Chi-Chi. And where is Goten? He dissapperared. WEIRED!!!!  
  
Technically, Bulma hit him with one of those pipe thingies. You know.. the ones you use when you need to change tires on your car... Rofl. Chi Chi however put her trademark on Vegeta's head, and did it more then once.  
  
I think I have covered all the major points of things I wanted to talk about. Thank you very much, everyone who read my work and responded to it. I appreciate every single comment good or bad alike. I'm happy you're enjoying it - and although I'm not that great yet - I promise I'll be working hard on improving myself. I hope you guys will be coming back to read more of my stuff - however I do realize that somehow I am better at writing funny stuff then serious stuff... even though I alway sthought otherwise. Lol. Well glad you're enjoying it. Thank you all, again :)  
  
P.S. reads badly written flash cards, handed to her by Vegeta I...do.. I... whispers Vegeta, what's this word?..Oh..that's "not"? Looks more like "pot" to me! What do you mean I need glasses? For your information my vision is perfect! I don't care what you say - that does not look like a normal word "not". slowly takes out her lovely iron thingy grins, watching Vegeta slowly turn pale. goes back to reading I do not own any DIGIMON....o.O..whata heck.... VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA....  
  
KAPOW BAKA!!! We're talking about DBZ, you dummy.  
  
BANG Look what you made me do, you made me say DIGIMON in front of the audience.... grrrrrrr....  
  
BANGBOOMKAPOWBONGBAM pants, throwing the bent peice of iron away, staring angrily at bleeding Vegeta who does not appear to be moving. Ok.. I do not own DBZ/DB/DBGT, including characters, stories, bla bla bla bla bla. stomps off to another room, leaving Vegeta motionless on the floormumbles I swear one more time that dweeb is going to do something like that..... 


	6. Chapter Five. Frying Pans and Relationsh...

Disclaimer: I like cookies and milk. I also like tea. I like to drink cofee, and eat chocolate coated doughnuts. You know...the ones with the creme filling inside... you know...Yes those ones. They're so yummy!! I also like those twisted with crispy outsides....mmmm. I'm getting hungry here. scratches her head.... Well... I think that you figured out that I don't own DBZ/DB/GT...Right? I mean.. obvious...no? :P.  
  
Hooorayyyy!! The guy with mysterious deep male voice was finally released from the hospital!!! Yahaaaaaaa!!! does her little dance  
  
Deep Mysterious Male Voice.  
  
After my release from the hospital, I swear if she hits me one more time, she'll be hearing from my lawyer! glares at Bulma angrily  
  
grins appologetically  
  
All right, back to the business.  
  
On the last episode of Dragon Ball GT - young Saiya Jin princess decided to defend her fortress of solitude from the night time intruders. Grabbing her mother's most heaviest frying pans, she decided to send the stranger into the land of excruciating pain. However, as Bra- chan eyes adjusted to the light, she discovered that the intruder was no one other but her beloved Goten. As Bra chan stands in horrified trance, over her fallen warrior, the exciting events begin to unfold.  
  
Oh, my God!!! Goten!! - Bra chan, dropped to her knees over fallen Goten. - Oh, Kami, I'm so sorry, Goten!! - She pulled off the frying pan off of his face, and lifted Goten holding him by his shoulders and eased him into a sitting position. - Speak to me, Goten.... please... - Goten continued to stare into the space, with the right eye slightly twitching. The boy looked like he was stuck somewhere between the two dimentions. From the lovely bump on his head that more reminded of a second mutated head, growing right from the middle of his scull, it looked like this was a bit more serious then most injuries he sustained. For a moment, Bra chan was worried - with a father like Goku, every single brain cell Goten had was a treasure. This might add a funny perspective for the young man - it will really be hillarious if this night attack will knock him right into being retarded.  
  
Bra chan shivered. One Trunks per world was really enough. She sighed and cursed her mother's violent genes. How could this be happening - she loved Goten with all of her heart, but when you looked at that relationship from the side, she did nothing but hurt the poor boy. Accidentally or intentionally. Of course, Vegeta will be extatic from such development on the situation. So many people wondered how it was that Bulma and Vegeta managed to be one of the most perfect couples - was really no secret to Bra or her brother. Both, her mother and father shared deep and undying love for one thing. Violence. Although no one would ever guess it, looking at sweet and innoscent looking Bulma, Bra knew her mother too well.  
  
She sighed in dispair. What was she going to do? Goten was definately way too heavy for her to drag him upto her room. Besides, Vegeta checked up on her every morning - and he will blow his top if he happened to see Goten there. She thought of leaving him in a closet, but shook off that thought. They already tried that, she mumbled to herself sadly, looking down at Goten resting on the floor, living out his trip to La La land. She couldn't leave him lying on the floor either - Vegeta will be sure to find him. And then KAMI knows what he'll do to poor defensless Goten. Bra chan sighed and looked at Goten again. Foam at his mough began to turn the sickening yellow colour.  
  
Ewwwwww - she shrugged and moved away, when suddenly someone's firm hand gripped her shoulder. Bra panicked at acted sporatically, following her natural insticts.  
  
KAAAAAAABOOOOM  
  
Trunks slowly twitching began sinking to the floor, as his sister, panting stood towering above him.  
  
Oh no - she sighed, slapping her forehead (thankfully she was holding the frying pan with the OTHER hand)  
  
WHATA HELL DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING????!!! - Trunks hollered at her, rubbing the huge goose egg, rising into the heights on his lavender head. - HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT, YOU VIOLENT MAN...- Bra chan acted swiftly by covering her brother's mouth with her hand. That however required her to drop the frying pan, which landed by a complete accident on Trunks' bare toes. Young prince's eyes rolled back as he began to turn a lovely violet color, just to match his hair. Bra gasped.  
  
Oh my God, Trunks, I'm so sorry. Did that hurt???  
  
Trunks rewarder her with a painfull sarcastic look.  
  
No, it tickled, you maniac! - he huffed, rubbing his foot with one hand and his head with the other (heh..talented boy, ne?) - What do you think?  
  
Well how was I suppose to know it was you? - Bra chan tried to justify her actions - I thought it was father and I panicked!  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
You know, next time you panick, stay the HECK away from me, ok?! I get hurt enough training with father, and dealing with mother's stress relief program. I don't need to be hurt by you too. How whata heck are you doing here? In the middle of the night? And who the.... - he leaned over to get a closer look at the body laying on the floor - OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!  
  
Bra chan covered her brother's mouth with her hand again.  
  
I didn't kill him - she whispered hastily to Trunks - I just knocked him out. - she hesitated - I think.  
  
Trunks stung his sister with yet another sarcastic look.  
  
No wonder Goten's retarded - he mumbeled, shaking Bra's hand off. - and to think, all this time I was blaming it all on Goku. You know, if you keep this up - by the time you'll get married he'll be a vegetable.  
  
Bra chan blushed deeply.  
  
Would you forget about that? We've got more important matters at hand! - she hissed at her brother - What are we going to do with him?  
  
What are we going to do with him? - Trunks raised his eyebrows - First of all, I want to know how he ended up here... As far as I know, Son's house is MILES away from here... no?  
  
Bra blushed and looked away.  
  
Bra chan??? - Trunks' voice got serious - WHAT"S he doing here???  
  
Bra giggled appologetically.  
  
Well... remember earlier today?  
  
Trunks shuddered and nodded. How could he ever forget? And all of this has started with a simple desire to find his long lost socks.  
  
Well... - Bra took a deep breath - I kinda forgot him in the closet - she exhaled alltogether.  
  
Trunks' jaw dropped. He slapped his forehead in disbelief.  
  
You...forgot..HIM in a closet?????  
  
Bra chan shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Can you blame me? -she asked innoscently - but that's not important, how do I hide him from father, that's the most important question  
  
Trunks scratched his head carefully trying to avoid the large goose egg.  
  
I know, hide him in your room - he exclaimed excited. Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
Yeah, like where? UNDER MY BED??? Besides, daddy comes every morning to check up on me, you know that.  
  
Trunks nodded in agreement. Bra chan looked at Goten, who was still completely, out cold.  
  
ANd I can't leave him in this condition, without any attention, so that rules out any possibilities of leaving him in an empty room, closet or any other closed space. Trunks snapped his fingers.  
  
I don't know then - he replied. Bra looked around sadly, frantically trying to come up with the plan. Her eyes stopped at the sight of her brother's large bump. All of the sudden, her whole face lit with the light of hope.  
  
That's it - Bra chan almost screamed - Trunks, you're a genius!  
  
Her brother scratched his head in amusement again, not forgetting to avoid the large bump he was nursing.  
  
I am? - he asked, recognizing the weird glow in his sister's eyes, and slowly backing off. He really didn't like that look - it usually meant a lot of pain for him, or any other male inhabitants of this house. His mother got simular looks - and this was the ONLY facial expression capable of scarring Vegeta into the fetal position. - Why am I getting the funny feeling in my stomach?  
  
Deep Mysterious Male Voice making oogly eyes with Bulma  
  
So, the youngsters found themselves in yet another predicament. As the minutes are ticking away, and the time of day slowly is approaching sunrise, and yet another dangerous chance of Vegeta's presence, brother and sister desperately trying to figure out what to do with injured Goten, in order to avoid any trouble. What idea did Bra have? Why is Trunks afraid? Will Goten really become retarded? Will the author of this story ever give me her phone number?  
  
Bulma blushes deeply and giggles shyly  
  
Oh...my..but I'm...happily...married...  
  
winking at Bulma Don't miss the next exciting episode of the Dragon Ball GT.  
  
KA POW Bulma watches the announcer ooze down to the floor, surprised to find Vegeta with her prised one of the kind, titanium reinforced, virtually indestructable monkey wrench, smirking  
  
Baka human. My woman! Hear me?! Puffff...proceeds to the fridge to make himself a sandwich  
  
P.S. the credits for the weapon go to SSJ4.20. :) You guys ought to read her stuff :) It's awesome :)))) 


End file.
